1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD, and more particularly to a vehicle LCD of which buttons on a panel can be seen even in a dark environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many vehicles such as buses or cars have been provided with an LCD for playing VCD or DVD movies. However, a control panel of the conventional LCD is not illuminated and buttons on the control panel will not be visible in a night or a dark environment, so a user will fumble to press the buttons or have to turn on an interior lamp in the vehicle, which is a very inconvenient way to operate the LCD, as well as being dangerous.
Therefore, the invention provides a vehicle LCD with an illuminated control panel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.